


Miscommunications

by flib



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drinking, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flib/pseuds/flib
Summary: Ronan asks Adam to be his boyfriend. Adam thought he was his boyfriend.





	Miscommunications

Ronan was slowly drinking most of a bottle of whiskey sitting on the floor of the barns with his back resting against the couch that Adam was sitting on. Blue, Gansey and Henry had left the movie night about fifteen minutes before to leave Adam to deal with the floppy, grumpy mess that was a drunk Ronan. He gently nudged the other boy with his foot. 

“Hey, man. How about we get ready for bed?”

Ronan grunted back but at least tipped his head back to look at Adam. He looked like he had just been woken from deep thought. 

“Ready to challenge those stairs yet?” Adam tried again knowing that eventually he would get a response. 

Ronan shook his head lightly. “We should talk down here for a bit,”

Internally Adam groaned. He had had enough of drunk philosophising with Henry about four hours ago when the party had just gotten started. Blue had been dropping weird, confusing hints about something all night and all Adam knew was that he wanted no part of whatever kind of intervention this was. Maybe it was another dreaded invitation to lighten up and have more fun. Those were getting pretty boring by now but he had to attempt to listen to Ronan or he would feel like Adam wasn’t making an effort to communicate. 

“What about?”

Open questions usually left too much room for Ronan to answer and he got lost in his words before he could get any out. Adam was being cruel. 

“Blue says I’m too mean to you all the time. That I should do something nice for you.” 

This was different from Ronan’s usual drunkeness. Usually, he just wanted to drink more, eat all of the desserts in the house and pass out. He wasn’t really one for talking or he did talk it was usually grumbling about Declan or rambling about Adam’s hands. Those were kind of his two settings if he was being a talkative drunk. Really, Adam thought that they had bypassed this stage of drunkeness and moved straight along to sleepy and annoying. 

“You do nice things for me all the time babe. You’re gonna drive up to college with me and all my crap in like two months. And you picked me up from work every night this week.”

“Nooo. Something that is different. Really nice not just normal base nice.”

Adam rolled his eyes and Ronan. “Okay, so what do you want to do for me that is so nice?”

“Adam, you should be my boyfriend. For real. We should be official like Facebook if either of us had it.” 

Ronan looked so sincere that Adam didn’t want to laugh at him or start an argument. There was a hurt confused part of him in his heart. He had thought that they were already dating. He’d called Ronan his boyfriend in his mind for weeks already and had assumed that Ronan had been doing the same. His shock left a brief period of silence after Ronan’s statement. 

“You don’t want to be official with me. Are you still feeling awkward about the whole gay thing?”

This conversation was so unfortunate everyone involved and Adam was lucky that only the two of them were present. He sighed quietly.

“I’m cool with the whole not straight thing. We’ve been through this,” He paused to think through his next words. “I just thought we were past this bit. The “asking to be boyfriends” bit?”

Ronan had the presence of mind to look a little awkward but not for long.

“Communication. That’s what Blue is always saying, right? And now that we’re boyfriends talking is important.”

Adam felt like his now official boyfriend had been replaced by an alien. He felt like laughing a little as he tried to sort everything out in his brain.

“Ronan, you’ve never wanted to talk about things in your life.” 

“Yeah but you’re going to college without me, which you should because you’re so smart and you worked so hard to get here-” 

Adam butted in because it was a little uncomfortable talking about this kind of thing. “Yeah, yeah. I’m perfect. What about the talking?” 

“When you’re away I’m gonna have to learn to talk and text and stuff, I guess? Otherwise I’ll lose you.” 

Adam groaned. “You’re not going to lose me. But texting would be nice sometimes.”

He looked over at Ronan who was slumped on his knee with his eyes shut. It seemed the conversation was over already. He poked Ronan a few times gently, just enough to.wake him up so he could climb the stsirs.to the bedroom. 

As slid under the covers, after tucking his drunk boyfriend in, he smiled about just how much shit he could give Ronan about this.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is how my brother's ex asked to be his girlfriend and I've been sitting on this plot for ages but couldn't find the right pairing until Adam and Ronan. 
> 
> This is my first trc fic so all feedback is appreciated. I know Ronan is ooc but I'm gonna blame the premise.
> 
> Hmu at butterflyoscoxa on tumblr


End file.
